With the development of science and technology, a terminal (such as a phone or a tablet computer) has more and more functions, such that more and more resources required to be stored in the terminal and the data size of each resource stored in the terminal has become lamer and larger. The resource may be an audio, a video, an image or the like. For example, the data size of an image may be 2 MB, and the data size of a video may be 1 GB. However, the storage space of the terminal is limited, with the increasing of resource stored in the terminal by a user, the storage space would be occupied by a large amount of resources. As a result, the available storage space in the terminal has become lesser and lesser.
At present, a user may delete the resource in a terminal or move the resource stored in the terminal to a storage device other than the terminal manually to reduce the resource occupancy of the storage space of the terminal. For example, when a terminal is a smart phone based on Android system and the memory of the smart phone is insufficient, the user may move the resource stored in the smart phone to a computer after the smart phone is connected to the computer. Deleting or moving the resource may reduce the resource occupancy of the storage space of the terminal, however, the user may not view the deleted or moved resource through the terminal any more, which may lead to an influence on the user's experience. Moreover, if the above method of reducing resource occupancy of the storage space of the terminal is user, the operation is complex and misoperation may occur. As a result, the resource in the terminal may be deleted by mistake.